Qui en veut a Hermione
by glossy lips
Summary: Vf de who wants Hermione, je fais mon possible pour me tenir a jour... Quelqu'un en veut a hermione, j'penses pas qu'elle vas apprécier... faut trouver le méchant dans l'histoire...
1. un vent de changement

Salut tout le monde! J'ai finalement commencé à traduire cette fic de la version originale que j'écris en anglais. Excusez- moi si ça prends du temps à écrire, en anglais comme en français, pour cette fic comme pour l'autre. L'université est recommencée et j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter, d'autres livres à lire et d'autres trucs à écrire, malheureusement. En plus, faut presque que je réécrive entièrement la fic lorsque je la traduis, je pensait pas que ça serait si compliqué. Enfin, j'ai commencé, c'est déjà ça.  
  
Si y'a des noms de personnages ou de lieux que j'ai oublié de traduire de l'anglais, faites-le moi savoir, ça se peut que je ne me rappelle même plus du nom en français, j'était tellement pressée que je me suis mise à lire en anglais alors.  
  
Comme toujours, il n'y a que le sujet qui m'appartiens, tout le reste, des personnages aux lieux sont une propriété de JKRowling.  
  
Amusez-vous et faites des reviews.  
  
Chapitre 1 :  
  
Il faisait chaud à Londres quand Hermione est arrivée à la gare de King's Cross ce matin. En traversant sur le quai 9 ¾ pour embarquer à bord du Poudlar express, elle sentit une vague d'air froid lui donnant des frissons.  
  
Evidemment, Hermione n'est pas restée seule bien longtemps puisqu'elle entendit Harry et Ron se précipitant à sa rencontre; la sensation désagréable qu'elle avait eu quelques instants auparavant est disparue, aussi vite qu'elle était venue quand elle aperçut ses vieux amis.  
  
« Hé Hermione! Comment s'est passé ton été?! » ont-ils dit, d'une même voix.  
  
« Pas mal, et le votre? »  
  
« Bien » commença Harry, « J'ai passé le premier mois avec ces foutus Dursley et c'était absolument horrible. Je ne peux même pas croire qu'on est dans la même famille. De toute façon, j'ai essayé de garder le moral parce que je les reverrai plus jamais! Après, j'suis allé rejoindre Ron et puis on s'est amusé pas mal, comme tu peux te l'imaginer. Y'a juste ma cicatrice qui me fait encore mal de temps en temps, mais c'est moins pire que c'était. »  
  
« Au moins, y'a rien d'horriblement bizarre qui est arrivé. P'tetre que Tu- sais-qui a décidé de laisser tomber?! »  
  
« T'est peut-être un p'tit peu trop optimiste Ron. Changement de sujet, je me demandais si vous pouviez pas prendre patterond avec vous quelques minutes, j'ai une rencontre des préfets en chef. »  
  
« Est-ce que tu sais qui va être l'autre?! »  
  
« J'en ai aucune idée à vrai dire. »  
  
Sur ce, les trois amis embarquèrent dans le train, Hermione se dirigeant à sa rencontre, les deux autres, vers un compartiment vide dans le wagon central.  
  
********  
  
« Ah, mademoiselle Granger, nous vous attendions. Asseyez-vous s'il-vous- plait. Comme vous êtes les deux meilleurs étudiants de l'école, en 7e année, vous avez été choisis pour devenir préfets en chef et nous nous attendons, les autres professeurs et moi-même à ce que cette année soit exceptionnelle. Discutons maintenant de vos responsabilités. » Ce sont là les paroles de la toujours aussi calme professeure McGonagall.  
  
Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux lorsqu'elle est entrée dans le compartiment. Elle eut tout un choc quand elle s'est rendu compte que l'homme devant elle serait le nouveau préfet en chef et qu'elle devrait partager ses quartiers avec lui, un espace de vie assez restreint considérant leurs personnalités, si vous voulez mon avis.  
  
« Granger. » dit-il, tendant al main, en l'observant avec ce demi-sourire bien particulier à sa personne.  
  
« Mademoiselle Granger, ne donnez-vous pas la main à Mr Malfoy? » lui demanda McGonagall vu qu'Hermione n'avait pas répondu au geste de Malfoy.  
  
En se penchant légèrement pour donner la main à Malfoy, elle ressentit encore cette désagréable sensation d'une brise d'air froid qui fit se dresser les poils de son cou, comme s'ils avaient peur de quelque chose.  
  
Ensuite, McGonagall s'est étendue dans un discours sur leurs responsabilités et l'importance du fait qu'ils devraient être un exemple pour les autres étudiants ainsi que de trouver un terrain d'entente pour pouvoir justement montrer l'exemple. Quelques minutes plus tard, McGonagall les laissa retourner à leurs amis.  
  
« on se r'voit dans nos chambres, sang-de-bourbe, j'espère que tu vas pas tout salir par ta simple présence! » lui dit-il, avançant au travers des corridors; il avait parlé bien fort, pour être sur et certain que tout le monde avait bien entendu cette remarque peu flatteuse.  
  
Hermione, toujours sous le choc, se dirigea lentement vers le compartiment où se trouvaient Harry et Ron. Doucement, elle ouvrit la porte et s'assit à côté de Ron, sur le siège juste devant Harry.  
  
« Hermione, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé? T'as vu un fantôme? » lui dit Harry pour la taquiner, à demi inquiet, à demi amusé.  
  
Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, Ron essaya d'alimenter la conversation « Dis donc, c'est qui le chanceux qui va vivre avec toi cette année?! » demanda-t-il avec un demi sourire un peu gêné, s'imaginant désespérément que ce fut lui.  
  
Observant toujours ses pieds avec une fascination éternelle, elle murmura : « Malfoy ».  
  
« QUOI, MALFOY! CE FILS DE PUTE D'ENFANT DE CHIENNE DE MANGEMORT EN HERBE D'EXECUTEUR DE MOLDUS D'HÉRITIER DE VOLDEMORT, HARRY, AIDES-MOI, J'AI PAS ASSEZ DE MOTS!!!!! »  
  
« Calmes-toi Ron », lui dit Harry, essayant de le retenir assis, « Ça sera p'têtre pas si pire. »  
  
« PAS SI PIRE, HARRY, T'ES DEVENU FOU OU QUOI, ON PARLES DE MALFOY ICI, TU SAIS, CETTE ESPÈCE DE VERSION MASCULINE ET BLONDE DE BLANCHE NEIGE, J'SUIS UN PUR SANG ET J'AI PLUS D'ARGENT QUE J'PEUX EN DÉPENSER DONC TU VAUX PAS MIEUX QUE D'LA MERDE, PEU IMPORTE T'EST QUI! »  
  
« OK RON, ON A COMPRIS, PAS BESOIN DE CRIER!! » lui dit Hermione quand elle eut finalement décider de sortir de la sorte de transe dans laquelle elle était. « De toute façon, ça changera pas le fait qu'il va falloir que je m'entende avec lui cette année. Va nécessairement falloir qu'on trouves des terrains neutres où on vas pouvoir s'avancer sans qu'il y ait un orage d'insultes entre nous. »  
  
« Si vous conspirez contre moi, j'crois que j'vais m'la fermer! » dit Ron, faisant la moue.  
  
« Ron, franchement, on n'est pas contre toi! C'est juste que j'aimerais attendre un peu et me faire ma propre idée de comment l'année va se passer avant de rejeter tout le blâme sur lui. Je sais que c'est notre ennemi plus que tout autre chose mais j'aimerais commencer l'année du bon pied, sans insultes. » finit Hermione, sur un ton très maternel.  
  
Comme le voyage tirait à sa fin, ils se sont changé tous les trois avant de descendre du train à la gare de Pré-au-lard.  
  
*******  
  
Voila le premier chapitre. L'histoire est pas encore vraiment commencée.  
  
N'oubliez-pas les reviews 


	2. trop beau

Bon, enfin un nouveau chapitre. J'm'excuse si c'est un peu long mais avec trois histoires à updater en plus de l'école, c'est pas toujours facile. Bon, je vais faire mon possible en fin de semaine pour en traduire au moins un autre. Vous savez à qui appartiennent les personnages et les lieux. Donc, c'est ça.  
  
Chapitre 2 : Trop beau  
  
En arrivant dans la grande salle, nos trois amis prirent leurs places à la table des griffondors, saluant leurs autres amis au passage.  
  
Au moment ou le professeur McGonnagall est entrée dans la grande salle, une meute de premières années à sa suite :  
  
« J'ai faim » s'écria Ron, comme à son habitude. « Foutue cérémonie de répartition. J'en peux plus d'attendre que ça soit fini et que le repas commence. »  
  
« Ron, s'il-te-plait, c'est une étape importante de leurs vies. Ça va déterminer comment vont se passer leurs années ici. Pour une fois dans l'année, surtout que c'est la dernière année, tu pourrais pas faire taire ton estomac et faire attention à ce qui se passe devant ?! »  
  
« mmouais, p'têtre bien. » gromela Ron avant de se retourner pour observer cette horrible pièce de vieux tissu usé qu'on appelle le choixpeau.  
  
******  
  
C'est ici que je vous laisse. Mr Malfoy, Mlle Granger, je vous laisse découvrir vos quartiers seuls. Votre mot de passe pour le moment est : « les mystères de l'amour ».  
  
« Merci professeur » la remercia Hermione.  
  
Ils prononcèrent le mot de passe et le vieil enfant (oui, oui, le vieil enfant, vieux physiquement mais très jeune de c?ur) les laissa passer, les accueillant avec un sourire moqueur.  
  
La première chose qu'ils virent fut leur salle commune. Faite entièrement de bois de cerisier et de chêne. Le dessus de la cheminée était une reproduction des armoiries de l'école, gravées dans le bois, représentant les quatre maisons avec une touche des couleurs propres à chaque maison. Il y avait aussi deux chaises molletonnées à haut dossier recouvertes en velours, l'une verte avec un serpent argenté brodé à l'arrière et l'autre, de la même façon mais rouge avec un lion doré. Evidemment ces chaises étaient enchantées afin que, chaque année, elles s'adaptent aux maisons d'origine des préfets en chef. La pièce était très invitante et Hermione se dirigea directement à l'un des canapés devant lequel il y avait une magnifique table en bois de cerisier massif. Sur la table, un service à thé en porcelaine anglaise avec un petit mot les accueillant dans leurs nouvelles fonctions et dans leur nouvel environnement d'habitation. La pièce avait un toit cathédrale duquel descendait trois lustres chandeliers éclairant la pièce. Les fenêtres, allant du plancher au plafond, étant recouvertes de lourds rideaux de velours pourpre, s'accordant avec le bois de la pièce.  
  
Hermione et Malfoy continuaient à se déplacer au travers de la pièce, leurs yeux aussi gros que des gallions d'or et leurs bouches ouvertes à s'en décrocher la mâchoire tant ils étaient stupéfaits par la beauté et la luxure des lieux. Prenant chacun une tasse de thé, ils entrèrent dans leurs chambres, celle d'Hermione à droite, celle de Malfoy à gauche. Les deux étaient presque identiques à l'exception du fait que l'une était verte et argentée et l'autre, rouge et dorée. Chacune avait un lit double en bois de cerisier, tellement confortable qu'on se croirait sur un nuage. Il y avait aussi un large bureau de travail placé contre un mur, adjacent à une seconde porte. Chaque chambre était munie d'un garde-robe « walk-in » qui aurait pu contenir la garde-robe entière d'une dizaine de garçons (ou de 5 filles, pour être réaliste, avec tous las vêtements, souliers et accessoires assortis et tout le reste qu'on ne garde « qu'au cas ou » et qu'on n'utilise jamais.) Les plafonds, de hauteur régulière rendaient l'ambiance plus chaleureuse dans les chambres et les fenêtres, aussi à hauteur de mur se drapaient de velours dans les teintes particulières à chaque chambre.  
  
Au même instant, Hermione et Drago ouvrirent la seconde porte, menant à la salle de bain. Leurs pas résonnèrent sur le plancher de marbre blanc au son de leurs murmurs d'extase. Dans le centre de la pièce se trouvait un immense bain qui ressemblait plus à une piscine creusée de taille olympique qu'à toute autre chose. Il y avait aussi une douche dans un coin, assez grande pour contenir 10 Crabbe ou Goyle. Drago et Hermione avaient chacun leur grand lavabo en argent et lorsque Hermione ouvrit la pharmacie, elle ne pu retenir un « Ahhhhh.. » devant ce large espace pouvant facilement contenir tout ses produits de beauté et de maquillage (eh oui ! elle en possède et pas rien qu'un peu). Le miroir par-dessus le lavabo était incrusté de diamants, d'émeraudes, de rubis et de saphirs, dans un cadre de torsades d'or blanc, jaune et rose. Les toilettes, elles aussi en argent étaient cachées dans un petit cubicule éliminant les odeurs et les bruits. (ben quoi, ça peut arriver, même dans les histoires !)  
  
Se contenant pour ne pas sauter de joie devant Malfoy, ils retournèrent tous les deux dans leurs chambres, sans un regard ni un mot échangé, pour finir de défaire leurs bagages, étant tous les deux très fatigués de leur journée.  
  
****** Voilà pour ce chapitre. Oubliez pas de reviewer ! 


End file.
